


Exposed

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Friday, February 21: row, need, place
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Friday, February 21: row, need, place

Stiles looked out over the rows of people gathered in the Beacon Hills high school auditorium. He took his place behind the podium and cleared his throat. “Good evening. For those of you that don’t know me. I’m Stiles Stilinski-Hale. Yes, werewolves are real, and the movies got it all wrong. We are not monsters. Those of you that came here tonight you need to understand that you are safe. The Hale pack is here to protect you. I know all of you have questions and we are willing to answer them, but first, read the packet of information provided.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might make an interesting introduction to a fic. If anyone is inspired by this, tag me when you post it.


End file.
